


Condom

by Leatherteeth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Belly Kink, F/M, Femdom, Horror, Humiliation, Inflation, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Inexperience, Tentacles, Urethral Play, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leatherteeth/pseuds/Leatherteeth
Summary: He did not answer. He was looking over Leon’s shoulder with a glassy stare, cigarette sizzling out in his mouth.“Is everything all right?”  Leon asked and turned back, following Jus’s gaze. From behind the transformer box at the end of the alley towards them was marching a three-legged seven-foot tall monstrosity. Endless tentacles making the majority of its body flapped and fluttered around, as if it was sniffing around. Monster’s top part split open with a wet sound into a gigantic gash, and it began to gain momentum, trodding towards them and cutting them off from alley’s only exit.“FUCK!!!”  Leon shouted
Kudos: 37





	Condom

It was a late spring evening, the sky has almost completely turned dark blue except for the horizon which still flashed yellow with sun-lightened clouds. The guys gathered at their usual place in the alley behind the row of warehouses and were deciding what to do next. Some of them were looking at their phones, dredging local groups for hangouts, some were just smoking. There were five of them, and most of them were obviously unhappy about that. That weird guy, Justas, decided to follow them again.  
He was not very tall and slightly overweight, a couple years older than the rest of them, with long always-greasy blond hair, empty-looking bluish-gray eyes and a horrifying scar across his upper lip and left cheek. The scar came from his time in the army, about which he babbled constantly with almost unhealthy enthusiasm. To be honest, he made them all uncomfortable, but nobody had the guts to tell him anything, not after they witnessed him pushing a child off the top of playground with the same usual mindless expression on his face after the boy tried to scold him for smoking there.  
The only one seemingly unbothered by the uncomfortable atmosphere around was Leonid, a tall, dark, skinny dude with curly hair. His talent was getting even the hardest of introverts out of their shells, and it was unclear whether he just did it out of curiosity or out of genuine sympathy towards people who were sitting alone at parties. And even now, ignoring the sour stares of his comrades, he was telling theatrically some bizarre story about his neighbor’s dog, while Jus laughed and devoured Leon with a delighted stare.  
“I swear I’m not lying!! It was just as I told you!!’  
“We had a dog wander inside our University too, now that was cool as well!”  
“A DOG?? Inside your elite Uni-…  
Something squelched in the distance. Everyone stopped talking and looked in the direction of the sound, even Fedor looked up from the phone he was looking at constantly, but they heard nothing else.  
“Whose mom was that?” Arseniy said, and everyone started laughing  
“Soo, what about the GeoField Uni? It’s where you’re studying at, right? My parents want me to have a higher education, but I don’t know man, I don’t want to waste even more time, I’m barely handling my culinary college right now.”  
“Ehh I don’t know, It’s fine by me. Not harder than army anyway, just churn out those yearly assignments and you’ll be fine. Oh, and there’s that fucking field work too.”  
“Fuck, do you have an even more boring topic?” Vladislaw raised his head as well and stared at them disapprovingly.  
“We could find one just for you. Why don’t you suggest anything if you don’t like this?” Leo whipped around and stared Vladislaw down, challenging him.  
“Maybe in better company” he mumbled, returning to his newsfeed.  
“So you were talking about field work, right? Does that mean that you’ve been to the mountains??” Leo asked Jus with his previous enthusiasm  
He did not answer. He was looking over Leon’s shoulder with a glassy stare, cigarette sizzling out in his mouth.  
“Is everything all right?” Leon asked and turned back, following Jus’s gaze. From behind the transformer box at the end of the alley towards them was marching a three-legged seven-foot tall monstrosity. Endless tentacles making the majority of its body flapped and fluttered around, as if it was sniffing around. Monster’s top part split open with a wet sound into a gigantic gash, and it began to gain momentum, trodding towards them and cutting them off from alley’s only exit.  
“FUCK!!!” Leon shouted, snapping Justas out of his stupor and causing everyone else to turn towards the monster. Chaos erupted, they started to run, screaming, trying to circle the monster around. It only made the thing angrier, causing it to whip its whip-like tentacles around madly. Someone threw a bottle at it, but the monster didn’t even notice the puny thing bouncing off its rubbery surface. A tentacle whipped at Leon’s skinny ankle dropping him to the ground immediately. The rest of the tentacles rushed forwards and would’ve grabbed him if not for Justas who picked him up quickly and pulled him out of reach at the last possible moment.  
“Are you all right??” Jus asked, with a concerned look on his face, helping Leo get up. A piece of skin on his leg was shredded off, but he still could stand almost without difficulties.  
“Y…Yeah, thanks.” Leo said, releasing his savior’s hands somewhat unwillingly.  
‘THE WAREHOUSE!! CLIMB UP THAT WAREHOUSE!!“ Arseniy screamed, already pointing and running at the same time. Their alley was surrounded by old warehouses, making it a perfect hideout from police cars. The warehouse Arseniy was already climbing over was in worse shape than others, its roof half-collapsed and overgrown with saplings, making it lower than the others and giving the guys a hope to escape. The next to climb to the crumbling roof was long-legged Vladislaw, followed by Leon who covered the distance despite being the farthest from the warehouse. He turned back to clumsier Fedor and Justas before jumping down to the other side, content that they still had enough time to escape. They climbed up the wall at the same time, but at the last moment Justas grabbed the roof awkwardly, lost his footing and started slipping back down.  
“Fedor!!! Help!!”  
The running man slowed down, and, after some thinking turned around. He looked at the approaching monstrosity, then at Justas hanging off the side of the roof, and rushed towards him. Jus looked up at him hopefully, but instead of a helping hand he saw Fedor gearing up to kick him in the face.  
“I’m sorry”  
Jus instinctively released his hold, falling down to the doom below. A muscular tentacle grabbed his leg even before he hit the ground, another immediately looped around his body, and he was pulled into the creature’s horrifying maw. The last thing he saw before getting sucked into the hole was the back of his former friend escaping. He shut his eyes, expecting thousands of teeth to tear and crush his body, but no pain came. Tens, hundreds of tentacles pulled him deeper and deeper inside, wrapping him tightly, covering him in glue-like slime. He struggled to move and then to even breathe, but to no avail. With slimy tightness squeezing him all around, he started to pass out, and the monster marched on somewhere, unperturbed.

***  
“What could have taken you so long?”  
He heard a voice! A shrill, female voice pierced through the surrounding flesh and pulled him from oblivion’s bliss. He couldn’t tell how much time has passed as he was bobbing half-dead and suffocated inside the monster’s guts, and a thought about how far away he could be now terrified him. He started struggling again, but the beast held him as tightly as before.  
“Come on, let’s see what you’ve brought me”

Suddenly the tentacles that were gripping him tightly gave out, dispersing apart as did the whole front part of the monster, dropping him on the floor like a wet sack. He gasped for air like a fish out of water, completely covered with sticky goop.  
“Are.. Are you KIDDING ME?? I’ve been waiting all night and you bring me… this?..”  
The beast curled up its tentacles shyly and stepped back, while Justas tried to clean off the goop off his face with a shaky weak hand and get a grip on his surroundings, but his numb body barely listened to him. His hearing returned to him, as did his fear. He was surrounded by muffled disturbingly human moans and squelching sounds. Either some unseen monstrosities were ripping humans apart, or…

A skinny hand with sharp nails or claws clutched his face and jerked his overgrown with stubble chin up. Squinting his pale eyes, he tried to get a look at his captor, but could still only see a blurry silhouette. She was very tall, and, obliviously naked. Huge predatory eyes were sizing him up without hiding any contempt, small breasts almost poked him in the face, and her big, bulky thighs… God, she had the same tentacles below her knees as the monster that caught him! She twisted his chubby face to the side, then to another to get a better look  
“A total disgrace” she said, lifting up his upper lip with her thumb, revealing the lack of a tooth below  
He managed to get a look at the room around him. He was trapped in an enormous slimy cave, completely covered with veiny flesh-like growths. Hot air smelled of mildew and wetness, and slightly of something sticky saccharine-sweet. At equal intervals strewn across the floor and walls were humans, some laid like broken dolls, some held down by other three-legged mushroom monsters. Justas looked at the closest person next to him, and realized to his horror that it was a doctor who lived on the same floor as him in their apartment complex. He felt a chill come over him, around were hundreds, hundreds of people from his town…  
His captor let out a heavy sigh and said “Well, what can you do, work is work… Come on, get rid of his of his clothes. “

His clothes?.. this shocking turn of events made him regain some of his strength and the will to fight. “I’d rather die!!” he managed to think, struggling to get up, before monstrous woman grabbed him by the throat, knocking the wind out of him.  
“Enough with this bullshit, or you’ll be stitching your ass back together until tomorrow” said the dominatrix with a slight smile on her lips, completely ignoring his attempts to weaken her hold over him with both of his arms. Damn it, he DEFINITELY heard her voice before… The tripod monster approached him from behind and skillfully removed his slime-stained clothes, revealing his doughy pale rosy flesh. Its tentacles didn’t stop there, tying around his arms and wide thighs, fixing him in place.  
She finally released his throat, allowing him to finally gasp for air, but as soon as he opened his mouth she leaned towards him, as if approaching for a kiss. His eyes went wide with fear, and he stopped breathing again, looking into her eyes like a doe in the headlights, but she, after looking over him again and pondering for some time, stood back up after simply saying “-Nah.”. He didn’t have a chance to relax however, as now her vagina was staring him directly into his face. It looked… normal, as far as he could tell, he saw similar ones in an adult magazine. He couldn’t consider this thought for long, because she grabbed him by his long sandy-colored hair and poked his face in her hairless pussy.  
“-Well what’s the hold up? Lick.” - his mistress barked impatiently and poked his face into her slit a couple of times like he was a naughty puppy , pulling on his hair painfully. He hesitantly pulled out his tongue and licked down slowly the smooth pubic skin towards her… slit. By pushing on his head she directed the movements deeper between her slime-covered folds, towards the place where her…climtoris?? apparently was…  
“Damn you, are you that inept?? Quicker!!” she grabbed his arms and put them on her thighs, forcing him to pull her in deeper and setting the rhythm by guiding his hands. His tongue barely caught up with the movement. It was less gross than he imagined before, there was almost no taste. He was spreading her bizarre fleshy wet petals and, trying to reach deeper, letting out very focused snuffles. Meanwhile….  
Oh SHIT!! He felt something brush against his ass!! He jerked aside and immediately received a hearty slap to the face. Scared, he dived deeper into her spit-covered crotch, and he could only endure, as his mistress’ tentacles explored his behind. They wrapped around his balls and cock artfully, teasingly touched his asshole… One suddenly slipped in, and he desperately clung to his torturer’s hips, which yielded under his touch as if made from mushroom flesh and not human. Tears welled up in his eyes, not only he was betrayed by his apparent friends and kidnapped by monsters who could still kill him in any moment, but also disgraced, shamed as badly as a man could, twice, and all in one night!! Appeasing a woman’s pussy he could barely survive, but having his ass penetrated… If the monsters don’t kill him in the end, he himself felt as if he would combust from pure shame. Meanwhile, a second, then third tentacle entered his anus, and he felt how they massaged him from the inside, rubbing and lubricating all the right spots, stretching him gently with every moment. Dying slowly stopped seeming like the best option… One of the tentacles brushed past an especially sensitive spot, causing him to gasp loudly. His freshly-erect penis leaked a few droplets of precum.  
“Oh, I see how it is”  
Oh crap!! He realized a few moments late that he got distracted and stopped licking completely. In panic he rushed back to compensate, but his mistress just pushed him back, laughing.  
“Never in my whole life I’ve had a more useless experience, and I’m not speaking only about your… Earth. Like getting rubbed by a sad slug.”  
Tentacles that were holding him immediately shifted, immobilizing him on his back, spreading his hairy thighs as far apart as possible. “Far too convenient for perverted stuff” he thought, but was interrupted by his mistress’ hooting.  
“What… What is THAT?? Is that your pet worm? A…pickle? What are you even going to do with it??”  
He turned away, but the crimson blush of his usually pale cheeks revealed his true feelings. He was always insecure about his size, but convinced himself rather successfully that he was on the average side of things. His mistress’ voice brought him back to earth:  
“Aww, are you upset?? Don’t worry about it, you won’t need it anyway!” and with those words a tentacle encircling his dick squeezed him tightly, and then darted inside. It felt as if scalding iron was pouring down his urethra, he screamed and, as if only waiting for it, another, much thicker tentacle looped around his neck and its tip brushed past his half-open lips and straight into his throat, turning his scream into something between a wheeze and a moan.  
The mistress was seemingly pleased, and responded by sticking her hand deep into her pussy  
“Don’t like loud partners” she explained, and, as in response, one of her tentacles caressed his cheek, leaving a sticky trail of slime behind. He winced in disgust.  
“Don’t worry, it’s good for you! Will make your skin softer, maybe cure your acne”  
A pair of tentacles appeared somewhere from behind and began circling his breasts, making him thrash and struggle as much as his flesh shackles allowed. He hated getting his chest touched, still haunted by school bullying even many years later. Touching his stretchmark-speckled skin, tentacles managed to grab his soft rosy nipples, and immediately their nubby tips went to work. Flashes of hottness from a tentacle pulsing inside his penis made him twitch and shudder with every movement, and the whole bouquet of tentacles caressing the inside of his ass gently made him feel himself soft and malleable. Even the vice-like tentacles encasing his body in a pose desired by his mistress fondled his tender skin with their secondary appendages in the best possible way.

The sight of his helplessly twisting in the grasp of lust flushed body apparently brought pleasure to his mistress, her face also turned pink, breath became ragged. She was masturbating furiously and pinching and twisting her nipple with her right hand, bending over slightly. Pulsing rhythm of tentacles inside of him was increasing, and he couldn’t hold on for much longer. To come at the same time as his mistress – that was the only thing he wanted now. She yelped quietly, her hand jerked for the last time, thighs slammed together and knees buckled, and at the same time tentacles up in Justas’ ass started pulsing wildly, and then one after another released their slimy loads inside him. His mouth also filled up with sweet-tasting slime, which he swallowed eagerly, and he finally felt a pressure mounting in his dick, giving him promise of sweet release. However, expectations of bliss shifted into an uneasy vibration of dissatisfaction, and after that – electric shocks of pain. The tentacle in his penis became engorged and forced itself deeper and deeper, and shot its load up into him at the exact same moment he was about to shoot his. He almost blacked out from intensity of sensations, and when he finally could see straight the mistress was right up in his face, her own face also flushed, short hair ruffled, and smiling wide with an unhealthy grin and shining eyes.  
“You didn’t think that was it, didn’t you?” she said coyly.  
Immediately tentacles in his ass spread him open almost to his limit. His head jerked back lifelessly, eyes rolled back, and only the treacherous tentacle still clogging up his throat muffled his piercing scream. He didn’t have a chance to get used to feeling so stretched open and empty, as something truly enormous and slightly ribbed started forcing itself into him. Everything he had survived before was apparently just a preparation for the horror ahead… Disgusted, he felt as the titanic tentacle inched inside, distending the left side of his chubby pearlescent stretch mark-covered stomach along with its movement. It pushed forward painfully, then retreated back a little, sending painful shockwaves through his body and into his ready-to-fall-off-from-overstimulation cock. Sweat was pouring off him, his heart pounding like crazy, and it actually felt like the tentacle might crush it accidentally along with the rest of his organs, and then it shrunk slightly and started retracting. He didn’t have the time to even think about relief however, as the base of the tentacle bulged heavily, and something big and round started pushing through it inside him, stretching him impossibly wide. Jus realized that was happening and tried to struggle again, but the tentacles held his body tight…  
“Hey!! Calm the fuck down, if you bust even a single egg of mine I’m breaking your neck” the mistress immediately hovered above his face angrily and, to make her point clearer, the tightened her tentacle’s grip on his neck.  
His insides constricted from the lack of oxygen, gripping the huge ovipositor tightly, which sent it over the edge, causing it to shoot out a round heavy egg and topping off its shot with a gush of bubbling slime. Tears appeared again in Jus’ eyes, and he closed them to try to ignore the nightmare he was subjected to. One after another eggs slipped inside him, each stretching him open, rolling around in his guts, pushing into each other and stopping in sticky, heavy clumps. Ovipositor worked like a machine, pumping eggs out relentlessly, spit bubbled in the corners of his mouth, and his head felt empty from despair, only Leon’s image remained for some reason. He clung on to it, realizing how foolish his previous worries and anxieties were, seeing how far away they all seemed now. It was not how he imagined losing his virginity… Well, he couldn’t imagine losing it ever, but even that was better than whatever been happening to him now. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and as if from far away he heard the mistress’ voice:  
“Hey, what’s wrong? Come on, we’ve had it good!”  
She tried to wipe off the wetness off his cheek, but he turned away  
“Being moody? Okay then…” she said and patted his rising like dough stomach instead. She almost sounded slightly upset. Almost.  
Immobilized and tied up in her tentacles, with messy long blonde hair, with tears streaking his rosy cheeks, he almost looked kinda cute. Unlike him, she knew perfectly where they’ve met before. She had a lot of time to take in the sight of that mistake of nature at the University, which she infiltrated under the disguise of a domineering straight-A head of the student council to not stay behind on Earth’s youth trends. She even had thoughts about drowning him in the very toilet room where he sneaked off to smoke during classes, and imagining him as a host and incubator of her precious eggs was just ridiculous. Her stupid hunting drone, however, lacked her refined taste, and since she hadn’t had a host for a long time she had to work with what was available immediately. Surprisingly, her latest catch was fulfilling its mission almost perfectly, even though the awkward virgin didn’t even get close to pleasuring her sexually, stuffing him with eggs has been a pure delight. Feeling the panicked fluttering of his heart with her enormous ovipositor, she wanted to shower him with cuddles, and even maybe feed him ice cream. No, it was most likely just her maternal instinct…  
A sharp pain made him strain and open his eyes wide. The persistent tentacle finally retreated from his dick, backing up painfully slowly, followed by what if felt like a torrent of boiling cum. Tentacle finally popped out like a champagne cork, pushed out by almost dick-splitting volume of sticky liquid. It brought no relief whatsoever, his bluish from such a torture dick still stood tall sorrowfully, and every inch of space inside that got freed up immediately got filled up by the damn eggs that were bloating him from within. Most of his cum that sprayed out of him covered the bottom of an egg receptacle that his poor stomach was now turned into, but a good few drops hit even his face.  
Drained and almost completely paralyzed, he didn’t even notice it, he could only helplessly dangle in the grasp of the tentacles that were supporting him, and watch his transformation with a clouded stare. The disgusting ovipositor has blown him up to the size of ninth month of pregnancy, and showed no signs of slowing down. Skin stretched and stung unpleasantly, especially on his sides for some reason. It was getting hard to breathe, and in the mean time, his belly was getting bigger and bigger, becoming more unnatural in shape. He watched vacantly as bluish veins appeared on the expanding sphere, and droplets of sweat rolled down on reddish strained skin. He thought about condoms that he used to fill with water and drop down from the window. His imagination flared up with images of himself, also breaking like an overfilled condom on the pavement, splattering everything around with his contents. Tears ran down his face like torrents, and he had no strength to try and stop them. He has ran out of space completely, feeling only pain and overwhelming tightness. While trying to take as shallow breaths as possible, he felt more burning up in his urethra, and something hot started dripping down his thigh. Eggs inside were fighting for space with his bladder, and the bladder apparently lost, being slowly forcibly wrung out by mounting pressure of eggs on it. A sharp pain made him jolt back to awareness. The ovipositor was trying to fit an especially enormous egg inside him, and he realized that he had no chance of surviving that. He took that realization with a calm pessimism. ”-It’ll finally all be over” he thought and only winced as his ass strained and almost split open. Eventually it slowly was pushed in, and Jus felt the time stop, unable to even breathe, twitching and straining from the gigantic pressure inside, and then with an unexpected ease the ovipositor slid out. Not even a drop came out after it, and Jus didn’t even try to push, afraid to hurt himself by it. Tentacles that were holding him up slowly started relaxing too, lowering him to the ground. Sudden contact with wet cold floor made him flinch and slightly come to his senses. Lifting up his stiff shaky hand with difficulty, he put it on the surface of the bloated blimp that now expanded from his fuzzy crotch to his chest. Tightly stretched wet hot skin seemingly pulsed to the neat of his heart. Every cell of his body ached, and he couldn’t bend it even slightly. He pulled his knees as close to his body as he could and started sobbing quietly.  
***  
“What the FUCK was that!??” Leon screamed, bending over to catch his breath. People around them looking at him with disapproval. Panicking, they ran a whole mile until finally stopping, and the sight of a peaceful town life around them made their recent encounter feel even more surreal.  
“You all saw that too, right?..” Arseniy’s eyes darted around nervously, like he was expecting a tentacle beast to pop out from anywhere  
“We didn’t take anything before, right? Right?” Vladimir sat where he collapsed on the pavement and looked into his comrades eyes.  
“Guys… Where’s Justas?”  
The question made everyone to turn towards Leonid  
“-Did anyone see him?”  
“Well… Maybe he didn’t catch up yet” Fedor said hopefully  
“I didn’t see him with us as we ran”  
The phrase made Leo whip around angrily at Vladislaw  
“And you fucker didn’t say anything?? When has anyone last saw him??”  
An uneasy silence hung over the crew.  
“Why… Do you care?” Arseniy asked suddenly. “Better him than all of us-… Where are you going?“  
“Home. I’m gathering my stuff and going after him!! Good luck eating shit out here you heartless fuckers.” and with those words Leonid left, limping slightly.


End file.
